Paris Express Walkthrough
This page contains the choices in Paris Express and their outcomes. Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Still unsure if choices where you gain diamonds would only work once and whether you can only obtain it at the first play of the chapter. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 This is a fill-in-the-blank-choice. * Enter your name. Choice 2 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 3 * Cute and fashionable purple top. * Super sexy red string dress to impress everyone. (��12) * Provocative short dress revealing your chest. (��12) Choice 4 * Great Let's go! (Continue) * Terrible! Let's spice it up a little. (Go back to Choice 2) Chapter 1: About Love Choice 1 * Male 1. * Male 2. * Female 1. * Female 2. Choice 2 This is a fill-in-the-blank-choice. * Enter your partner's name. Choice 3 * I'm here to find love. (Charm +40) (Passion +8) * I'm on a leisure travel. (Emotion +3) * It was the cheapest flight. (Temper +5) Choice 4 * Blush Emoticon. * Love Emoticon. * Sad Emoticon. * Angry Emoticon. Choice 5 * ... beautiful! (Charm +20) * ... cheesy! (Temper +5) * ... childish. (Temper +10) Choice 6 * When was the last time you fell in love? (Passion +4) * Why are you talking to me? (Skip Choice 7) (Temper +5) Choice 7 * A great body. (Charm +20) * A beautiful face. (Charm +40) * A beautiful soul. (Emotion +9) (Charm +60) Choice 8 * Yes! Be my guide! (��12) * I rather walk alone. (Temper +10) Choice 9 * Ask him/her if s/he's single. (Passion +8) (Loyalty +7) * Let him/her ask you something. (Passion +4) (Loyalty +7) Choice 10 * I have loved someone. (Emotion +6) * I don't know what love is. (Skip Choices 11-13) (No effect) Choice 11 ' * A man. (No effect) * A woman. (No effect) '''Choice 12 ' * S/He was a friend from college. (No effect) * My neighbor. (No effect) * A friend of a friend. (No effect) 'Choice 13 ' * I'm single now. (Charm +20) * No, I'm not. (No effect) Chapter 2: About Loyalty '''Choice 1 * Help the young woman! (��12) * Let's just leave her alone. (Temper +5) Choice 2 * No, let's keep moving. (Temper +5) * Alright, let's go check on her. (��17) Choice 3 * Love is very ephemeral. (Emotion +6) * Love is eternal. (Emotion +9) Choice 4 * I think you're right. (��12) * That is nonsense! (Temper +5) Choice 5 * Of course I will. (Skip Choice 6) (Emotion +3) * ...I suppose. (Emotion +6) * No, I won't. (Skip Choice 6) (Passion +4) Choice 6 * Blush Emoticon. * Love Emoticon. * Sad Emoticon. * Angry Emoticon. Choice 7 * Love is a condition for marriage. (Emotion +3) * Marriage is about money. (Temper +5) * Marriage is obsolete. (Temper +5) Choice 8 * Let her hug you. (��17) * Just hold hands. (��10) * Tell her to stop. (Temper +5) Chapter 3: About Dreams Choice 1 * It's beautiful! (Charm +20) * It's not bad. (No effect) * It's too much! (�� +1) Choice 2 * S/He's my tour guide in Paris. (Loyalty +7) * We just bumped into each other. (No effect) * S/He assaulted me on the street. (Skip Choice 3) (Temper +5) Choice 3 * I'm not afraid to call it love. (Loyalty +7) (Charm +20) * Whatever can happen! (Passion +5) * It's clearly not love. (Temper +5) Choice 4 * When did you start painting? (No effect) * Don't you have a job? (No effect) * Do you have a family? (Skip Choice 5) (No effect) Choice 5 * Yes, I do! (Emotion +6) * Well, sometimes. (Emotion +3) * I don't have one. (No effect) Choice 6 * Ask for a portrait. (��12) * Maybe next time. (Temper +5) Choice 7 * How did she die? (Passion +4) (Emotion +3) * Were you lovers? (Temper +5) * Are you alright? (Emotion +6) Choice 8 * Elegant and classy woolen red coat. (No effect) * Ready to feel the breeze in your chest? (��12) * Super sexy red string dress to impress everyone. (��12) Choice 9 * Kiss her back. (��12) * Kiss her on the cheek. (Loyalty +7) (Charm +20) * Stop the kiss. (Temper +5) Chapter 4: About Family Choice 1 * Let's go find the kid! (��12) * We can stay and look around. (Loyalty +7) * It's none of our business. (Skip Choices 2 and 3) (Temper +5) Choice 2 * Is he your only son? (No effect) * Where's your husband? (No effect) * What do you do for a living? (No effect) Choice 3 * That's so unfair! (Emotion +9) * That makes sense. (No effect) * It's the only way! (No effect) Choice 4 * Of course! (Loyalty +13) * I don't know. (No effect) * No way! (Skip Choice 5) (Temper +5) Choice 5 * I prefer a boy. (Temper +5) * I prefer a girl. (Temper +5) (�� +1) * I don't care either. (Emotion +6) Choice 6 * Tell him/her to shut up and kiss you! (��20) * Just hold hands. (Loyalty +7) * Tell her to stop it, it's awkward. (Temper +5) Chapter 5: About Destiny Choice 1 * I think it's delicious! (Passion +4) * I just know French fries. (No effect) * French food is overrated! () Choice 2 * Blush Emoticon. * Love Emoticon. * Sad Emoticon. * Angry Emoticon. Choice 3 * That's so interesting! (Passion +4) (Loyalty +7) * So you're a deceiver! (Temper +5) * What the hell is that? () Choice 4 * We're all here for a reason. (Emotion +6) * I rather not think about it. ( passion +8) * I think that's nonsense. () Choice 5 * Read my hand! (��12) * Read Devon's hand. (��12) * I don't believe in this. (Temper +5) Choice 6 * Blush Emoticon. * Love Emoticon. * Sad Emoticon. * Angry Emoticon. Choice 7 * I believe in sex at first sight. (Passion +12) (Emotion +6) * I'm in love right now! (Emotion +6) (Charm +20) (�� +1) * I think those are fairy tales. () Chapter 6: Chapter 7: Chapter 8: Chapter 9: Chapter 10: Chapter 11: Chapter 12: Chapter 13: Chapter 14: Chapter 15: Category:Secrets Walkthrough Category:Paris Express